


The Madara Effect

by Varmint



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Humor, Boys In Love, Cultural Differences, Deception, Fluff and Humor, Konoha Will Never be the Same, M/M, Madara's Evil is Showing, Manipulation, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Skips, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Uchiha Madara Gets His Justice, World Domination, and that's okay, everything changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varmint/pseuds/Varmint
Summary: "That's... That can't be Madara Uchiha... He's dead."Kiba quirked an eyebrow over at Sasuke, but said nothing as he hugged the boy's waist even tighter and Akamaru nuzzled into his neck."Well you're wrong. Because here I am."Or that Soulmate!AU where Madara is thrown into the future, somehow loses years of his life, and gets some much needed cuddles from his soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

"That's... That can't be Madara Uchiha... He's dead."

Kiba quirked an eyebrow over at Sasuke, but said nothing as he hugged the boy's waist even tighter and Akamaru nuzzled into his neck.

"Well you're wrong. Because here I am."

Or that Soulmate!AU where Madara is thrown into the future, somehow loses years of his life, and gets some much needed cuddles from his soulmate.

~..~..~

Team 7 and Team 8 didn't necessarily get along. It was mostly Team 7's fault because they just weren't good enough to understand how awesome Team 8 was.

Their teachers had (in a very stupid hope to show them all teamwork outside of small units) arranged a joint training exercise in which they were supposed to pair off with someone from the other team and then work in duos to finish a scavenger hunt. Whoever got all of the items on the list first would earn a special day off while the other four genin that had not won would be tasked with a couple of D and C Ranked missions.

Kiba had not been particularly excited for the scavenger hunt for a number of reasons:

1) They weren't five years old and finding stuff wasn't as interesting now as when they had been in the Academy. (He was kind of excited for it, though, he wasn't going to lie, because he still enjoyed running around and finding stuff. He wasn't about to say it out loud, though, because of Reason Number 3.)

2) They would be split up with a member from the other team. That meant that they wouldn't be able to use Team 8's superior teamwork to beat Team 7.

3) He was stuck with Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha, Mr. Too Great to Pay Attention to Anyone himself, was the person Kurenai and Kakashi-sensei had deemed best to pair him up with. Stupid, right?

(Kiba wasn't a fool, even if he was reluctant to let anyone know this. He knew that there was no way they could have paired him up with Naruto because they would have most probably ended up killing each other. And Kurenai-sensei was more than aware of how dangerous it would be to leave Hinata with the blonde idiot. So the girls had to go together and Kiba couldn't go with Naruto. It was just strategic thinking.)

So this day had already started off pretty badly. And the more time he spent near the Uchiha, the worse the day got.

"Did you catch the scent? Or are you going to get distracted by the merchant's again?"

Sasuke was pissed with him and Akamaru because he thought that they had accidentally been led to the merchant area of the Village when they were trying to sniff out the third item in four-item scavenger hunt: a kunai drenched in cow blood.

Kiba really didn't want to know just who had decided that should be an item (the idea that it had been Kakashi Hatake was scary because his mother loved him; but the idea that Kurenai-sensei had done it was much more terrifying, so he would much rather just not think about it). But he had decided that the chance was too good to pass up, so he had lied and told Sasuke that he smelled such a thing and then had made his way to the merchants to buy himself and Akamaru a nice steak.

Sasuke-Jerk got nothing.

As he munched moodily on his steak, Kiba rolled his eyes.

Sasuke honestly believed they had messed up. He hadn't even contemplated the thought that Kiba had decided to mess up.

"We should check the Forest of Death. It's the only place I could think would be far enough away from you to not be smelled." Sasuke rambled in his shitty mood, all the while Kiba did his best to tune him out.

He knew where the kunai was. Kurenai-sensei and Hatake were good, but just about nothing could completely obliterate the smell of blood from someone's hands. Luckily enough, it was because of this that Kiba knew that the kunai was not, in fact, drenched in cow's blood. Instead it was drenched in red paint. And he knew how that paint faintly smelled. And there was only one place outside of Konoha where he could smell it.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was right to guess such a thing.

"Lead the way then."

Searing pain overtook him.

Tobirama Senju's cold and uncaring face was the last thing he remembers.

There was only one spot on his body that wasn't currently screaming in pure agony- the left side of his neck, precisely in the junction where his collarbone began.

The pain became too much.

All he knew now was nothing.

He only hoped Izuna had survived.

Akamaru and he had finished eating their steak by the time they reached the Forest of Death. Once there he decided to take pity on the stupid Uchiha that was completely alone in this world and led him (correctly, this time around) to where the kunai was.

As they ran there, a new scent hit Kiba's nose.

It was one of the best scents he had ever breathed in his life.

He kind of completely forgot where it was that he was supposed to be going. He became so focused with the new, sweet, slightly bloodied, smell that he didn't even notice it when Sasuke groaned in disgust when he caught sight of one of the bloodied kunai.

Kiba's nose was much too focused to even notice the harsh smell of the paint.

"Kiba?"

He didn't really hear Sasuke.

He ran off after the wonderful smell without offering a word of explanation. And once he reached the spot where the smell was emanating from, the Inuzuka could not help but swoon as his heart beat accelerated.

Sitting down among some rather large roots, with eyes closed, was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life.

The world fell away from him at that moment- leaving only him and that person. He did not take note of anything that was going on around him seeing how he was much too busy burning the image of this person's beautiful face into his brain. The dark hair, the fair-skin, the thin lips, the dark clothes... Nothing about them should have stood out- yet everything did.

The only outside influence he actually managed to take stock of was Akamaru barking at him to get in gear- it wasn't every day he met his soulmate!

Without waiting a single second more, Kiba jumped towards the person and immediately made himself comfortable plastered to their right side. He made quick work of wrapping his arms around the person's waist and laid his head in the nook of his neck, inhaling as deeply as he could to make sure that his soulmate's smell was burned into his nose for the rest of his life.

Akamaru, while this happened, busied himself by walking over to the person's other side and lying down on the other side of his neck.

There was a soft groan from his soulmate's lips, a wonderful sound that somehow managed to make Kiba feel tingly throughout his whole body. Then he heard, "Wh-what happened?"

Ooh! That was a rather deep voice for such a young body. Kiba loved it!

The boy in his arms froze up after he had asked the question, then Kiba decided to be slightly decent and moved just slightly so he their faces weren't completely uncomfortably close and smiled.

"I don't know. But you're my soulmate." He smiled broadly, then immediately buried his nose into the boy's neck again. "Now hush up and cuddle. I've waited my whole life for this moment."

He awoke to find himself in the arms of a child.

He awoke to find his mind torn between memories he had not remembered in years and those things he knew he had experienced only a handful of days or weeks ago.

He awoke to find himself with a fuzzy, warm, completely pleasant sensation buzzing in every part of his body that the child happened to be touching him.

He awoke in a very strange place.

Sasuke-Jerk ruined everything as soon as he stepped onto the scene.

"What the hell, Kiba? We're supposed to be finishing with the scavenger hunt- did you forget we only have one more item to go? You didn't have to leave like that. Especially to cuddle up with some guy."

Kiba completely ignored everyting Sasuke said and instead bumped the tip of his nose into his soulmate's collarbone.

"Ignore that guy. He's stupid."

The boy shivered beneath him.

Kiba was never letting him go.

"My name's Kiba Inuzuka. I think I should at least tell you the name of the person that's never letting you out of his sights."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the boy, then, with a heavy exhale, he allowed, "Madara Uchiha... I... I am not sure what is going on."

"What's going on doesn't really matter- all you need to know is that we're soulmates and you're with me and Inuzuka aren't the kind to share. So either you're mine or we're going to have some trouble."

Now he understood why his mother had tried to drill the importance of keeping control around your soulmate. He had never understood because he had not yet met his soulmate. But now he did. Every single fibre of his being was screaming at him to dismantle Sasuke and take Madara with him somewhere far away where no one could bother them again.

He didn't even notice how odd it was that the guy was an Uchiha even though, well, you know... There was only supposed to be Sasuke left.

"Wait- what did you just say?"

Kiba had to stop himself from growling dangerously at the irritating Uchiha that kept ruining his day.

"That's... That can't be Madara Uchiha... He's dead."

Kiba quirked an eyebrow over at Sasuke, but said nothing as he hugged the boy's waist even tighter and Akamaru nuzzled into his neck.

"Well you're wrong. Because here I am."

This was one strange place.

This Kiba Inuzuka was one strange person.

This Uchiha looking boy was cutting into his time with the strange Kiba Inuzuka and, for some reason beyond him, that really pissed him off.

This was one strange day.

..~..~..

I am back at it again! Madara/Kiba rare pair for you people!

Hope you all liked it! I'm thinking two or three more chapters detailing Madara's new life and just how different the world is because of him not being in his time, but nothing too big.

Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Their first order of business was to get Sasuke to explain just what he had meant when he had said that Kiba's soulmate was supposed to be dead. And, when the Uchiha explained the story of how Madara had laid his life down so his younger brother would not be cut down by Tobirama Senju, Kiba felt a sudden need to rip out someone's throat.

(Had someone actually dared to hurt _his_ soulmate? The nerve! He would make the dead bastard pay! He just needed to figure out how to bring back the dead from the grave. Seemed simple enough.)

"Well, I am not dead. Tobirama Senju was a fool that played around with time and space ninjutsu he did not understand. Maybe this is the result of one of his many failed attempts." Madara theorized as Akamaru slept on his shoulder, all the while Kiba rubbed his cheek into his other shoulder. They hadn't stopped cuddling even with Sasuke's appearance. Kiba refused to leave. Madara didn't protest. It was perfect, really. "I did not die. I was merely sent into the future, I am assuming."

Sasuke nodded dumbly, for once actually at a loss for words. Maybe meeting your supposedly dead ancestor was something that actually happened to be very surprising. Kiba wouldn't know- he was too busy rejoicing his soulmate's embrace and he'd never had an ancestor that was supposed to be dead appear out of nowhere. He would allow Sasuke this moment of looking like an idiot without commenting on it.

"How... How can I be sure that you really are Madara Uchiha?" The Uchiha bit with a slightly accusing bite to his words.

Kiba growled menacingly yet again, feeling himself puff up just a bit at his soulmate being challenged before his eyes. Madara lifted his hand up to the Inuzuka's head, began to pass his fingers through his hair calmly, and effectively shut down an Inuzuka rage before it had even commenced.

"Ask me any question you would think only Madara would know. I know that I won't disappoint- unless I have been bastardized and demonized in this place. That might prove to be a damper on this endeavor."

Smart words from a smart guy. Kiba _liked_ him.

There was a beat of silence, then Sasuke grunted, "Alright. We'll head back to the Uchiha Compound and there I can find something that supposedly belonged to you. You should know whatever information was kept on you."

The body beside him stiffened for a moment, but soon relaxed. "Alright. But, pray tell, do you think it's a good idea for the rest of the Clan to see me just yet? You still have reason to doubt."

Ooh, he was caring too!

Did he dare think he was already falling in love?

(Of course he dared! He was an Inuzuka!)

Sasuke frowned at the mention of his clan and Kiba felt his heart tug slightly. He didn't like Duck-Butt, but that didn't mean he would ever consider a whole clan's massacre a subject ripe for comedy. The Inuzuka decided to step in right then and break the harsh news to his soulmate.

"There's only Sasuke, Madara. He's the last of the Uchiha Clan."

His soulmate's whole essence started to irradiate pain and anger.

Akamaru and he weren't able to stop the twin howls of agony that escaped them as the Uchiha around them stewed in their own pain.

* * *

His whole clan... _Decimated_.

He had always known this would have happened. He knew that the Senju would eventually destroy them if they didn't destroy those bastards. He had always known the Senju should never have been trusted... But he had been a fool and had allowed that damn fool, Hashirama, to befriend him.

The pain that struck him was expected; but that did nothing to soften the blow. Knowing that something would happen and then hearing about it were two very different things.

His soulmate and his partner howled in despair, sorrowful sounds that echoed the anguish that filled his whole being.

After a few minutes of silence and Madara forced himself to make some kind of peace with reality, the man lifted his head with determination.

* * *

"Then we shall bring my clan back."

Kiba vowed that he would do everything in his power to ensure he never had to feel his soulmate in so much pain ever again. Even if that meant working with Sasuke-Jerk, he would make damn sure Madara was only capable of happiness from now on.

"Kiba, we should finish the scavenger hunt." Sasuke bit out, clearly struggling to keep his emotions in control. "Madara, go ahead and return to the Compound... I... I believe you. There's no need to prove anything."

(Damn straight. Stupid jerk actually thought about questioning his soulmate?)

(No wonder Inuzuka were forbidden from working with their soulmates in the field. They would be liabilities!)

The boy nodded stiffly, then turned to look Kiba directly in the eyes. Onyxes met fangs and the world fell away from underneath him yet again. There was no one around them, no distractions, no nothing.

"Come to me once you are finished with your tasked."

Kiba nodded dumbly, smiled softly, and left a quick peck of a kiss on the other boy's cheek. Then he extracted himself from his embrace, picked Akamaru back up, and looked over at Sasuke.

"Let's get going."

The Uchiha nodded with discomfort clear in his features and soon took off so they could find the final item on the list they had been given to complete the scavenger hunt.

They beat Naruto and Shino to the last item by a hair's breadth. And if it hadn't been for Sasuke using a small fireball to trip Naruto up, they may have probably lost. But they reached the sensei before any other team with the correct items- which was a miracle in and of itself because Kiba honestly had no idea how much time he had wasted rejoicing in his soulmate's presence.

Naruto was pissed. Shino was annoyed. Sakura was livid that she had lost to Naruto. And poor little Hinata was just grateful that they had all survived the day without anyone killing their teammate.

"Alright, Kiba, Sasuke, you two will be free next week while these four complete some missions. And we'll try to do joint training exercises every month- just to build relations." Kurenai-sensei explained as Kakashi kept his nose buried in one of those dirty books his sister had forbidden him from reading.

"We'll win next time, Shino!" Naruto proclaimed, sneering at his teammate.

Kiba rolled his eyes and waved him off, "Maybe you'll stand a chance if you don't drag Shino down."

Shino grunted noncommittally and they were all allowed to leave and do whatever they wished with the rest of their day.

Kurenai-sensei hadn't finished offering her goodbyes before Kiba had booked it to the Uchiha Compound.

* * *

Abandoned ruins.

He had never seen the Uchiha Compound. Nor had he ever seen a Village of ninja. But it was not difficult to find the largest sector of said Village that seemed to have been forgotten in time.

(First order of business would have to be to create a plan with Sasuke to ensure the Uchiha Clan's revival. For this they would have to contemplate what to do with the whole of the Compound, for it was much too big for a small family. A smart move would be to sell or rent the lands until there were more Uchiha to take care of what needed to be done.)

(Second order of business would have to be to read up on Tobirama's notes and the history of this world to understand what had happened to him and his Clan.)

(But, before all of that, he would ask both of his contacts as much as he could to find out what they knew. First hand information was usually much more valuable than edited and censored history books.)

As he waited for Sasuke and his soulmate, Madara busied himself by traveling through every single home that had once belonged to one of his clansmen. He doubted he had known any of them, but that did not stop him from enduring immense pain. This was his family- known or not. Their deaths were not to be taken lightly.

He would make sure they were never forgotten.

By the time both boys arrived, they found him in the main house's (he assumed it was the main house seeing how it was much bigger and housed pictures of the Clan Leaders he could remember that had come before him). He was preparing some tea as he forced himself to breathe and relax. He was in a time other than his own that did not know who he was (at least, that's what he hoped).

He would ensure the Uchiha's return to power.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent explaining everything about Konoha and its inner workings to Madara. Kiba did what he could to fill the man in on history, but there was a lot about Uchiha past he just could not answer. Sasuke took over for the most part, but there were some things that he just could not answer himself.

Madara proclaimed that he would spend the next day inside of the Uchiha library, scouring through the texts to see if anything there was worth remembering.

"So, the leader of this Village set up by Hashirama Senju is called Hokage? And he is the undisputed leader?"

Kiba nodded as his whole body itched to plaster itself against Madara's side yet again. But he restrained himself, more than aware of how serious the whole situation around him was.

Madara wanted the Uchiha Clan to start up again.

That _may_ be a problem considering they were both males.

"Do any of you have aspirations for the title?" He asked curiously and took a sip of his tea.

Kiba nodded yet again.

His heart fluttered when Madara smiled directly at him. It may have stopped for a second, actually, now that he thought about it...

"Then I shall aid you in your quest for the mantle of Hokage, soulmate. You are to come here every day from now on to learn battle strategy and how to be a proper leader. Those are both qualities I am assuming that are requirements for such a post."

In one ear and out the other- that's what happened to most of Madara's words. Kiba merely heard that his soulmate wanted to see him every single day and he stopped listening because he was just so happy that his soulmate wanted to be with him to actually pay much attention!

Sasuke ruined his happiness.

"I don't think Dog Breath would be good for that. Just... Well, just look at him."

Kiba frowned at the insult, but Madara merely took a calm sip of his tea.

"My soulmate will be nothing short of great, Sasuke. But, that is enough on an issue that has no space for argument. Tell me, where is your soulmate and why have you not married yet?"

Both genin were surprised to hear such a statement being said with little care.

"Married? Dude, we're twelve!"

Madara smiled softly, making Kiba's heart melt as he forgot just why it was that he had shouted out in surprise.

"We are ninja, Kiba. We live fast and die young. Finding your soulmate is a blessing and marriage should be consolidated as soon as possible to ensure at least a small amount of time in which you are together. It does not matter if it is days or years- marrying at such an age ensures at least a bit of solace in an otherwise arduous life."

"Kids haven't gotten married in years..." Kiba faintly heard Sasuke mumble something that might have been a good point against young marriage, but Madara made a whole lot of sense.

"Actually, now that I mention it, Kiba, how do you feel about being married?"

_Yes!_

_Hell yes!_

_Marry me now!_

The Inuzuka shook his head just slightly to clear it of such impulsive thoughts, cleared his throat, and diplomatically answered, "Give me another day to make sure you're as perfect as I think you are."

He didn't even bother to roll his eyes at the disbelieving scoff that came from Sasuke.

Madara chuckled lightly, nodded, and then turned to Sasuke once again. "Now, about your own endeavors to revive our clan-"

Kiba's fellow genin frowned and glared at Madara, "That is none of your business. Now ask something else or I'm kicking you out."

Ha! As if Sasuke could ever beat his soulmate! The guy had grown up during the Warring Clans Era! Sasuke had nothing on him.

"Yes, I do wonder, will you be informing your present Hokage about my presence?" Madara changed the subject with a final sip of his tea, leaving his cup on the small table in Sasuke's living room.

The whole Uchiha Compound was creepy, but Kiba did his best to ignore the feeling of _wrong_ that crawled around. Instead he did his best to focus on how physically perfect his soulmate was. And his mind mostly wandered to that space in which they were cuddling yet again...

Sasuke hummed in disdain for a second, all the while Kiba unconsciously inched his way towards Madara's side of the table.

"I think we should tell him about this. If not just because there's jutsu at work that we don't understand, then also because we have no idea if it would be right to have you stay here."

By the time Sasuke had finished speaking, Kiba had somehow wound up with his arms around Madara's waist yet again and his face pressed into his stomach. Madara, in turn, dug his hand into the Inuzuka's hair and Kiba had never felt more at peace talking about serious things he didn't really want to care about.

"Tomorrow, then. I believe it is late enough, Kiba, shall you be returning-"

"No."

Sasuke growled but Kiba didn't care.

He had his soulmate. And he'd be damned if he was separated from Madara jut because night was supposed to be for sleeping and returning to your stupid house.

* * *

This was a world without the Senju Clan.

What a _wonderful_ world.

This was a world where ninja had come together to serve under a singular power- the Kage- throughout the world.

What a _wonderful world_.

This was a world that was young enough for him to take control and manipulate one of the ninja villages so he could finally complete that which he had wished to do for most of his life: eradicate senseless suffering.

It wouldn't be easy, he knew. But he merely had to play his cards right when he came across those that may pose a threat to him.

(He would need to take some more time to himself to see just where his chakra reserves were and how far he could push himself. He doubted he could fight anyone on Hashirama's level at the moment. But he doubted he was _completely_ vulnerable.)

Garnering support wouldn't be hard at all either- not if the Inuzuka Clan was still one of the bigger warriors around. And if he molded Kiba into his own image, there was no doubt in his mind that they would be able to take over this first Village. If they had allowed that idiot Hashirama as their first Hokage and allowed a strong of unimpressive names (that _monster_ Tobirama, seriously?), then he was sure that this would not be a difficult endeavor to fulfill.

After that, the rest of this wonderful new world without a Senju Clan would be his.

~..~..~

I'm not gonna lie, folks, I'm seriously in love with this story. I hope you are too! Please review and tell me what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

Madara was completely okay with letting the Hokage and other important people of the Village know about his sudden arrival. Kiba found this to be great, because the faster they were able to get him official citizenship, the faster they would be able to get married without Kiba losing his status in the Inuzuka Clan.

Kid marriages weren't common anymore. And they hadn't been for a while now, honestly. But some people still practiced such a thing when soulmates that were intrinsically bonded asked for it. It was usually a pretty long process and mostly used to consolidate alliances of convenience that happened to have been decided by fate. This didn't happen very often, though, seeing how most thought that kids really weren't mentally capable of entering a marriage.

Way back when, before even his mother's time, children getting married was the only way to ensure some kind of comfort and peace in the world. But that had been during a time when people were known to die well before the twenty years of age and were always unsure as to how they would even be able to continue living. These weren't really situations people lived through anymore.

The next day, by eight in the morning, Kiba had Akamaru safely tucked into the space between his head and hood, all the while he dragged Madara by his hand towards the Hokage's office. Sasuke was walking in front of them with a good ten feet of separation, just to make sure that nobody thought that he was with the odd Inuzuka and the newest entry into Konoha.

"The Third Hokage is a lover of cryptic stuff, Madara, but he's mostly harmless." Kiba informed his soulmate, internally relishing in the fact that Madara was allowing them to hold hands as they walked down the street.

Kiba had always heard stories about the importance of soulmates and the role they played in how an individual was shaped. He had thought that people were just exaggerating about how great it was because they were idiots. He had been wrong, though: having Madara with him, just _near_ him, made his heart warm in the best way possible- a way he had _never_ felt before.

"I shall treat him respectfully and assure him that I am myself and mean no harm." Madara offered, making Kiba smile back at him.

"You've got no reason to worry. Your story is fool proof!"

"Doubt that."

He pointedly ignored Sasuke's lack of faith.

"Besides, even if they doubted, I'm sure that having a Yamanaka or other mind walker go through your last memories before you got here would be proof enough to show that you are, in fact, Madara Uchiha."

For a moment, Kiba could have sworn that Madara flinched. But the other boy was soon pulling him close, wrapping one arm around his waist and effectively making Kiba forget just what he had been talking about before he was flush against Madara's body.

"Don't worry about anything, my soulmate. I assure you: everything will be okay."

* * *

He had dealt with pesky Yamanka interrogations before. Those had not been under pleasant circumstances and had been rather uncomfortable, but he had some understanding of how to shift his mindscape just enough to make them believe that they had found something important, even though it was not.

Meeting the supposed leaders of this ninja Village did not worry him. He was able to turn most tides in his favor. And he had the trust of Kiba Inuzuka on his side.

First, he would have to gain the trust of these important people. If they were intelligent, they would not fall into his hands immediately. If they were idiots, they would be wrapped around his fingers in no time.

After he had their favor he would be able to continue with his plan.

* * *

"This, Lord Third, is Madara Uchiha. Sasuke's ancestor and _my_ soulmate."

Kiba couldn't stop the possessive edge from appearing in his voice. Even though saying that Madara was an Uchiha out of his time was important, yes. But the boy being his soulmate seemed _so much more important_ that he was not capable of not making it loud and clear.

The old man quirked an eyebrow in curiosity at the odd name and explanation, sat up in his chair, and looked Madara over with a second, more analytical, look.

"Madara Uchiha... From the Warring Clans Era?" The man questioned, his tone clearly painted with doubt and amusement.

Oh, great. The guy thought they were joking around.

Kiba rolled his eyes at this but kept quiet. Madara had asked them to allow him to answer any questions after the initial introduction, of course. He wasn't about to annoy his soulmate just because the Third Hokage was rude.

"Precisely from that time, Lord Hokage." Madara bowed minutely, offering the old man a soft smile. "I am sure that this most be an unexpected development. Trust me, I have also been caught off guard by such a turn of events. But, if I may, I do have a theory as to how this had occurred and why I am before you a child, rather than a grown man."

The Hokage didn't seem to react at all because of Madara's words. Kiba wanted to growl at him for being such a jerk because there was no way that _his soulmate_ was lying. But he kept quiet because he had promised.

"My last battle with Tobirama Senju was not a normal one. He was using quite an array of time and space ninjutsu to knock me off balance. I was mostly able to defend and protect myself- my only goal was to save my younger brother from having to face off against him. But the last attack I remember was one I was not able to dodge and could only brace myself for- the next thing I know, I am waking up with my soulmate by my side in a body that changed long ago, yet it somehow back."

This time, there was a slight, barely perceptible shift to the Hokage's shoulders. It occurred when Madara mentioned his brother.

 _Interesting_.

It seemed that Kurenai-sensei _was_ right: there were lots of things one could find out about someone if they just _observed_.

Madara breathed out in a puff, his voice taking on a softer intonation now, "If I may ask, Lord Hokage... What happened to my brother on that day?"

The Hokage still was skeptical about Madara's true origins. This was obvious from the way his face seemed soured; his eyes calculating. But that did not mean that he did not answer his soulmate's question.

"He lived on that day. The fighting ground to a halt as soon as both Senju and Uchiha noticed that the leader of the Uchiha Clan went missing. Not much after that, treaties were signed and Konoha was founded on the cooperation of both Clans."

"Ah..." Madara murmured softly, all the while Kiba slipped his hand inside of his soulmate's own to give it a small, comforting squeeze. "It seems Hashirama really did get to accomplish his dream, then."

The Hokage looked Madara over, sighed, and pushed himself away from his desk. Then he walked up to the three of them, much taller than them, although not by much.

"I am sure you can understand why it is that I find it hard to believe that you are the real Madara Uchiha, yes?"

Madara nodded, but Kiba shook his head. This caught his Hokage's attention, who silently prompted him to explain.

"This is my soulmate. His story makes sense. He knows a whole lot about the Warring Clans Era and very little about everything else. He doesn't know who you are, sir, or who was the Fourth Hokage. But he does know about Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. And, he's being wholly honest about all of this. You know Inuzuka noses double as lie detectors."

That was an exaggeration. Inuzuka could tell some of the more obvious signs of lying. Most people merely assumed that this was because they were able to sniff lies out. The truth was that their hearing allowed them to hear an elevated heartbeat and their smell was able to catch heightened sweat production. They couldn't _actually_ smell honesty or dishonesty.

Very few knew that, though, and the Inuzuka were not known as the kind to clear up misconceptions.

"You would vouch for him?"

"Yup." Kiba nodded, then made a point of looking at Sasuke.

His fellow genin sighed, but soon murmured, "As the last living member of the Uchiha Clan, I see no issue with admitting him as part of my Clan and allowing him to carry the name."

 _Diplomatic_ , Kiba thought. Maybe Sasuke _could_ be useful.

"Alright..." The Hokage murmured to himself for a moment, then told them, "I will still be ordering a test to see just how true his Uchiha lineage is. Aside from that, if you both back him up and are willing to take on all responsibility that deals with him, I see no issue in allowing him a probationary place in the Village."

* * *

He had to stop himself from smiling wickedly after the old coot had finished explaining his terms and conditions for keeping Madara inside of Konohagakure.

Kiba and Sasuke both seemed to have enough standing with the old man to have faced barely any issues in convincing him of how much they believed in him. The old man had not bought much into the story he had given, but he had bought into the evidence and willingness both kids had offered when he had questioned Madara. And he seemed to have a soft enough heart to forgo true distrust and instead settled for optimistic doubt.

If the rest of his lesser were as soft hearted as him, Madara found that there would be little resistance to his plans.

Really, it was a comforting thought. And all he needed to do to completely convince the old man of his Uchiha heritance was show him the Sharingan.

* * *

Before they had left the Hokage's office, the old man had said that he would think about what they would be doing with Madara to keep him busy. Kiba liked the idea of giving him the genin rank and placing him on Team 8 so that he would never have to be without his soulmate. He knew this would be a highly unlikely and very stupid thing to happen, though, so he hadn't even mentioned it.

Aside from that, everything had gone rather well. The Hokage had agreed that Madara's lineage was clear to be Uchiha, even though there would need to be some more tests run to make sure that he truly was Madara, and not some amnesiac that had taken on the name.

Mind walkers hadn't even been mentioned and Kiba knew that was a _great_ thing, seeing how they were only called for important or difficult cases. That meant that Madara was not considered to be difficult and the Hokage didn't question him _enough_ to send for them.

For now, Madara would be under Sasuke's and Kakashi Hatake's surveillance... Along with the handful of ANBU agents that had been trailing them for the past five minutes, of course.

Kiba wouldn't mention those, though. Madara didn't need to worry about being observed by people he didn't know at the moment.

"So, where to now?" He questioned, hand still firmly grasping onto Madara's own.

Madara's thumb smoothed soothing circles over his hand, making Kiba smile over at him before turning back to Sasuke.

"I guess we should tell Kakashi that he's got a new job... I'm sure the Hokage already sent someone, but..." He finished with a shrug, causing Kiba to nod.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. The faster you clear this with your teacher, the faster Madara and I can get to learning about how to make me Hokage."

"Which is my most important task, love."

Kiba felt his heart begin to melt and he ignored any and all sounds that came from Sasuke for the next minute, just to make sure he heard nothing about him and his soulmate.

Eventually the three boys made their way into the shinobi side of the Village, where most jounin were known to live. After that, it was a matter of asking people if they had seen the Hatake ninja and getting very vague answers.

After an hour of searching, Kiba grew frustrated and asked Akamaru to just hunt the Copy nin-jerk down so they could finally meet with him.

Unfortunately, Kakashi was nowhere near the shinobi side of the Village... He was actually on the other side of Konoha.

"Sasuke, you go tell your teacher about Madara. Madara, teach me!"

Madara chuckled softly at his whining and ran his hand over Kiba's hair in a calming motion, "We'll find him soon enough, soulmate. Don't worry. And once we have finished explaining the situation, we'll finally be able to spend some time alone."

Kiba liked the sound of that... Kiba liked the sound of just about everything that came from his soulmate's mouth.

* * *

By the time they were finally able to speak to the supposed Kakashi Hatake, Madara was frustrated and annoyed. He respected control and patience, but there was only so much he could handle before he was prepared to turn violent.

Speaking to the jounin was not difficult. The man had already been informed about their predicament... And about how he was to proceed with his genin team.

"We'll be testing out Madara's skills to see just how useful he could be as an active shinobi. After that, an official jounin-level handler will be decided. And then he'll start on his journey into being decreed as a citizen of Konoha."

Ah, so many bureaucratic steps... Madara had not thought he would ever live to see the day where Clan Politics were applied in the rest of the world.

How... _Quaint_.

Still, he would continue jumping through all of the hoops and overcoming all obstacles placed in front of him.

He just had to make sure to get enough alone time with Kiba to make sure that he became the perfect candidate for Hokage.

~..~..~

Please remember to review and tell me what you thought!


	4. Chapter 4

Warning! Huge (10 year) time skip! Why? Because if I didn't, this story would never have gotten finished. Trust me. I know myself.

..~..~..

Throughout their lives together, Kiba Inuzuka and Madara Uchiha accomplished great things.

The first great thing they did together was have Kiba pass the Chunin Exams with a rather great victory over the rest of his old classmates. This occurred after months of rigorous one-on-one training that had prepared Kiba's body in a way that none of the other Rookies had been able to do at the time. Shikamaru had also been promoted at the same time- after a shit-storm had occurred because of a sudden invasion from Orochimaru.

Now that he thought about it... The second great thing they had done together had been hunt down Orochimaru's pawns, murder them all, and save Sasuke from the evil snake's claws. After that, Madara had worked together with the rest of the Village to hunt Orochimaru down and kill him off. After a year of searching for him, an elite squad- which they had been a part of because of their noses and knowledge of tracking (and lack of other trackers because of a sudden surplus of missions)- had hunted him down and killed him swiftly.

Madara and Kiba: 2. Evil Forces of the World: 0.

When his friends had heard about his first S-Ranked mission, they had not believed him. They had thought it was too dangerous for a mere _chunin_ to have gone on it. But Kiba had known that Konoha was desperate to get rid of Orochimaru and he had been there as auxiliary tracking support to help his mother out. Even though it had been a high stakes mission, he had been mostly safe.

At one point, a man named Danzō Shimura contacted Madara to recruit his aid in some sort of experiment or mission or something... Kiba didn't know any of the intricacies of that. What he _did_ know was that a couple of weeks after he had first been contacted, Madara was given the green-light by the Third Hokage to get rid of Shimura and the air in the Village was a bit less suffocating after that.

Madara and Kiba: A tentative 3. Evil Forces of the World: 0.

The great thing about Madara was that he didn't just focus on helping Kiba improve. He also aided the rest of his friends and helped them reach their highest potential as shinobi as quickly as their bodies could handle. He offered knowledge unlike anything their teachers were able to give and under his tutelage, his friends reached chunin status the year after Shikamaru and Kiba had.

In that time, some shit went down with a group that called itself Akatsuki. They tried to kidnap Naruto and Gaara, but their plans went awry when the oldest Uchiha dispatched Sasori with Team 7's aid. Then a world-wide alert went out for all the containers of the chakra monsters and, soon enough, they were all allied to Konoha and the Akatsuki disbanded in record time.

With a small sigh, Kiba smiled over _his_ Village.

Madara insisted that he wanted Kiba to become Hokage, even ten years after they had first met. Kiba didn't think his soulmate understood just how _young_ they were, but it was kind of adorable to see that he still held onto his beliefs. And rather firmly as well.

_"We will create an empire, my love."_

_"A... An empire?"_

_"I have seen death and pain for most of my life. What I have before me is an opportunity I will take. I have a dream of what I wish to accomplish and now that you are here with me, I want you to be part of this wish."_

Madara wanted more than just Konoha. He wanted _the world_.

Madara Uchiha was adorable.

* * *

 

* * *

Kiba had the support of some of the strongest up-and-comers in the Village: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Ino Yamanaka. Aside from that, he had the civilian vote because of Sakura Haruno and Tenten. And the great Clans of the Village believed in him as well because of his great connection with their heirs.

It had taken years of patience and bidding his time, but Madara knew he would be able to see his plans come to fruition in no time.

Molding this group of disjointed children into a working and prosperous group of capable and _powerful_ shinobi had not been an easy endeavor. It had taken years to have Kiba convince his friends to seek his aid out. And, after that, it had taken years of grueling work to get them to a level where the Konoha 12, by themselves, could decimate an army of mediocre ninja without breaking a sweat.

They were known for being the strongest generation Konoha had ever seen- and it was all because of Madara.

When he had been scouting them out to see their hidden potential, Naruto and Sasuke had both been givens. An Uchiha was a natural force of nature and Naruto was the container of the Nine Tails- it was simple to decide on them. But Ino Yamanaka... The girl, a twelve year old with a pitiful attraction to Sasuke, had not stood out to him at first... At least, not when it dealt with her skills.

No, what drew him to young Ino was her heritage- a Yamanaka. Not just a Yamanaka, though, the only daughter of the _Clan Head_. A daughter with a natural affinity for mind jutsu and a callous disregard for the minds of her enemies... She had been a budding sociopath and Madara had _pounced_.

Now the three of them stood before him, clad in their dark ANBU clothes, hidden behind their respective masks.

"Crow. Cat. Fox. A pleasure; as always."

They nodded stiffly, their posture rigid and military.

Just as Kiba, these three had taken to his lessons like a fish to water.

"It's only a matter of time before the Fifth Hokage decides on my successor. Are you prepared for the shift in your handler?"

He had been the auxiliary Commander of ANBU for the past five years- ever since the short-lived Fourth Shinobi War had broken out. The old Commander had been killed because of Pain's assault on the Village and they had scrambled to find a cunning replacement in the middle of war. After it had ended, he was supposed to have stepped down... But Tsunade had never asked it of him. So he never had.

Now his three greatest agents were the highest standing members of ANBU. And he had another handful embedded into the Covert Operations team- his influence within was assured and heavy handed.

Once again, they all nodded.

Madara smirked beside himself.

"Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara are whispered to be in competition to become the next Hokage's Head Advisor. I would like for you to shift the voting in young Nara's favor. Kiba is destined for much higher heights."

A final nod and all three disappeared without leaving a trace behind.

This was the second time he was twenty two years old. And this time around, he had a much more optimistic outlook on how his life would go.

* * *

 

* * *

As he walked out of his home, Kiba couldn't help but wonder where Sasuke and Hinata had disappeared to. Sasuke was an active ninja, so it didn't surprise him at all to see that he was gone. But Hinata was heavily pregnant with twins and was not supposed to be waddling around like crazy... Madara insisted that it was necessary she remain safe to ensure the longevity of his heirs.

He _did_ see Itachi skulking around the shadows in that way of his that always amused him, but Kiba didn't question it. It was a miracle Itachi was even allowed out anywhere near the general populace. If he wanted to stay in the shadows and not be seen by anybody, Kiba thought the guy had a right to skulk around like a creep.

"Yo, 'Tachi, you seen your brother?"

With a flash of a glare, Itachi shook his head and melted further into darkness.

Kiba shrugged to himself and continued on his way to the Hokage's office. Lady Tsunade had said that she had some urgent news she needed to tell him and that he better hurry his ass.

As he walked down the streets of Konoha, Kiba greeted every single villager by their first name. He gladly accepted the free breakfast Old Lady Mononoke offered him, even though her bakery was in a small amount of monetary crisis at the moment, and promised to come back with his friends to waste all of their money in the place. And he hugged, clasped hands, and waved in return to whoever greeted him.

From ten year old runt to twenty two year old hero, Kiba knew that he owed all of his success to the amazing intellect of his soulmate.

Itachi was a rescue from the Akatsuki. Just like Kakuzu and Konan. These three were the only ones that had been excused from actual prison time (or death) and had instead been put under the care of one of Konoha's greatest ninja to make sure they worked to pay back their debts to society.

Speaking about those two... Ah! Right on time!

"Good morning, fellow Konohagakure shinobi!"

Kakuzu growled at him from his perch in the accountant's room beside the Hokage's office. Konan smiled softly at him and returned his greeting with a nod of her own before getting back to work on Shizune's bouquet of paper roses.

That Konan… She was so in love with her soulmate that it was absolutely refreshing. And Shizune was so in love that those two together could rot teeth... In their socially awkward, slightly stunted way.

In all honesty, the only reason why these three had been allowed any sort of leeway had mostly been because they had aided Kiba and the rest of the Konoha 12 take down Pain in the end. Kisame had helped too... But Kiba didn't want to think about the callous yet entertaining man with the jaded heart of gold they had lost to a particularly harsh ambush...

"Get in there before Tsunade drinks any more." Kakuzu warned and Kiba nodded with his smile still in place.

* * *

 

* * *

He was dressed in a dark form-fitting jacket he knew Kiba _loved_. His hair was pulled into a low ponytail and his bangs partially covered up his forehead like he knew Kiba liked. And his pants were dark, with a kunai pouch wrapped around his thigh with the rest of his look finished with one of Konoha's typical flak vests and dark blue sandals.

If he were seen on the street, none would take him to be a dangerous adversary... Maybe that's why he now enjoyed dressing so plainly.

Kakuzu and Konan were hard at work in the accountant's office, even though Madara could tell that Shizune was milling around outside in wait for the lunch hour to be able to take her soulmate away for a small date.

"What're you doing here?" Kakuzu gruffly questioned, leaving Madara to smirk at him.

"Just waiting for my soulmate."

Kakuzu didn't like him. Madara assumed this was because he saw him as a danger to Kiba. Because Kakuzu _adored_ the Inuzuka- much like the rest of the Village.

It was sort of cute, really. Kakuzu actually thought he would be able to fight Madara off... _Adorable_.

There was a sudden whoop of joy from the Hokage's office, followed by a rather harsh crash. Then the door burst open, allowing them to hear Tsunade yelling out, "You're supposed to be acting your rank, dammit!"

_Rank?_

What had Tsunade _done_?

Madara's eyes narrowed as he turned to look at his overjoyed soulmate, all the while the Inuzuka bounded towards him and grabbed him in a tight hug. Tsunade followed after him with a harsh frown marring her features. And when she noticed Madara's own look, the frown deepened.

"She finally promoted me to Team Leader rank! I can finally lead my own army of midgets!"

_Ah..._

Madara felt it was easier to breathe after that.

Good. He did not need Kiba stuck as the following Hokage's advisor- he needed Kiba to be the _following Hokage_.

"That's great to hear, Kiba." Konan congratulated in that monotonous way of her's. "But please do stop shouting. You're interrupting the rest of the employees."

Kiba smiled broadly at her and nodded, then pressed a quick yet harsh kiss to Madara's lips. "We gotta go celebrate!"

* * *

 

* * *

When they returned to the Uchiha Compound after they had shared lunch together, it was to find Sasuke and Hinata walking around the koi pond in the gardens. Itachi was inside of his house with his own soulmate, most probably getting busy to finally give grandpas Kiba and Madara those grandchildren they so wanted.

… Yeah... His husband insisted on the revival of the Uchiha Clan. And seeing how Sasuke and Itachi were both young and virile enough, they were perfect to help him with this endeavor.

They _had_ talked with Sakura about possibly finding a way for Kiba and he to have their own genetic children, but the science behind that was still in the testing stages. It was a good thing they were still rather young.

"Ah, you're back." Sasuke smiled at them as they walked up to him and his wife.

Hinata smiled peacefully at them and Kiba beamed back.

He had just received some of the best news in the world and there was _nothing_ that could bring him down!

"I'm _finally_ going to be a team leader on an S-Ranked mission, Sasuke-Jerk!" Kiba couldn't keep the excitement to himself. And Sasuke smirked at him... Even though he nodded at Madara.

… _Odd_.

"Congratulations, Kiba-kun! That is great news!" Hinata walked up to him to hug him tightly, then offered, "We should throw a small party to celebrate. I'm sure the rest of the Konoha 12 is available."

Wasn't it weird that even now they called themselves that? That name had once only been used by a handful of adults. But now _everyone_ knew them as this... Even themselves.

"That'd be great."

"Tonight!"

Kiba blinked at his best friend.

"Uh... isn't that kind of last minute?"

By eight at night, he had been proven that, no, it was not kind of last minute. All of their friends arrived at the Uchiha Compound with assorted foods and much cheers and hugs for the newly promoted Kiba.

Kiba found that there was no actual need for an impromptu party, seeing how the promotion hadn't even been that great. But all of his friends congratulated him on the new position and offered advice and aid whenever he might have needed it. Tenten even offered to give him a spare key to the biggest weapons' vault in Konoha- her greatest responsibility and pleasure to date.

It was kind of odd to Kiba how his friends were all able to get together so hastily and last minute, but he just decided to be grateful to have so many wonderful people in his life.

* * *

 

* * *

Chouji, Rock Lee, and Neji were tasked with distracting Kiba while the rest of the Konoha 12 came out to the garden to give Madara their status report on their individual missions.

"All of the civilian sectors of Konoha agree." Sakura Haruno spoke with her posture stiff and her eyes narrowed- a determined pose. It had taken him some time, but eventually Madara had managed to break through the teenage girl bullshit of this young woman and had helped her become something great... With Tsunade's added strength as a bonus to her intellect. "Kiba Inuzuka would be the Jounin they would vote for to take Lady Tsunade's place."

Tenten nodded beside her soulmate, "All of the merchants and smugglers think that the proposition about a looser market would be disastrous. Things are perilous as is. If Kiba stands behind restricting the market, they all stand behind him."

"I understand the smugglers..." Shikamaru mumbled softly with his hand on his chin, "But why would the honest merchants agree with such restrictions?"

Tenten shrugged and smiled, "The ones that are well-off lose nothing and the ones that are struggling would be given a fairer competition." Then she smirked at Madara, "Short run, it'll be great. Long run, it'll bankrupt a lot of businesses."

"And when that future comes we will loosen the market yet again." Shikamaru waved her words off, then closed his eyes. "The academic sectors still wonder what an _Inuzuka_ will do to help the educational system."

Madara frowned at the tone, but Hinata scoffed and answered for him. "With the backing of the great clans, there will be more funds to aid in the structure. The ninja academy and private sectors are fine- we know this. It's the public sectors that are struggling. And they will each receive money from the funds the Hyuga Clan will specifically create for them."

Harsh yet promising words from the Hyuga Advisor. Luckily, Hanabi listened to her sister when it came to just about everything. So her promise _meant_ something.

"Shikamaru is a shoe-in for Advisor, Madara." Naruto spoke up, all the while Shino materialized from a cloud of insects beside him. "Some blackmail here, a bit of intimidation there, and a lot of promises made later, there's no doubt who will win."

Shino huffed after his soulmate had finished speaking, "I still do not understand how Kiba was offered as Advisor. Strategic and tactile as he may be- his place is in the Hokage's seat. Not beside it."

Ah, yes... All of the Madara 11 agreed, Kiba was to be the next man to take the Hokage's place.

How he loved the sound of that... _Madara_ _11_.

His greatest and most useful tools for creating _an empire._

Now Ino- cold hearted, frozen eyed Ino- stepped forward with a harsh smirk on her pale lips.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino had all grown up and strong before his eyes. The rest of the Madara 11 were powerful to a degree. But these three were powerhouses in their own right. These were the very three that had collected the wayward Obito and dispatched of him while Kiba and the rest had dealt with Pain. These three had been the ones to ensure the Fourth Shinobi War's quick end- without the mastermind behind the Akatsuki, they had been left with nothing but failure.

These three were the very assassins he sent when any of Kiba's enemies became too loud to ignore and dispatched of them in a brutal yet efficient manner.

"The great clans all back Kiba's run. And the lesser clans are slowly being... _persuaded_ to agree with us." Ino made it sound more dangerous than it actually was. She knew that torture was for the enemies. The less fortunate villagers were merely talked to until they saw the error of their ways.

Madara would _not_ build an empire on _too much_ blood... Well, at least... Not it's foundations.

"And all of Konoha's shinobi branches agree- we could do worse." She finished, stepping back with a smirk sent in Hinata's direction.

There was something unhinged in Ino now. Madara was proud of this.

"Then everything is going according to plan."

It was only a matter of time before Kiba was crowed Hokage. And when that occurred, Madara's first step to creating an empire would be reached.

"Now let us go back inside. My husband will be wondering where we have all disappeared to."

This world without a Senju Clan and with a wonderfully gullible and moldable soulmate was certainly the kind of world Madara could come to love.

~..~..~

And this story is officially complete! So sorry for the time skip, but I know myself, guys. If I try to drag this story out, I will lose interest and it will never be finished.

But it's still pretty complete, if you ask me. Shows off many of the changes occurred because of the Madara Effect and placed Kiba in the perfect spot to be Hokage.

… I should write a story where Kiba becomes Hokage one day...

Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought about this story!


End file.
